disneycrossoversfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:68.229.15.103
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the TonyWDA page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 10:17, August 28, 2015 (UTC) The Disney/Animated/Crossover TonyWDA (from the Tonywda Animated Crossovers Walt Disney Pictures of the castle 2015. Deep in the ocean was Monstro the whale was asleep inside of the swallow the camera swithes to see that Geppetto and Figaoo sitting on the dick on the boat.) Geppetto: Not a bite for days. Kayley: You did. (Tantor the elephant in the bush he saw Cleo was fixing a pebble in the fishbowl.) Geppetto: We can't hold out much longer (Sneeze) Achool! ( Miguel was winking eye, as Doepy he hiding in the fire wood on the ax.) I never thought it would end this way,Figaoo.( Grandpa the longneck Apatosaurus and Topsy the the 3 horns Triceratops was thinking and to stairing to him.) Starying to death in the belly the whale.(Mr.Toad was elese what to do, Homer the simpson was happened. Meg was smile to Figaoo to purring with Geppetto.) My poor little Pinocchio. He was such a good boy. {he holding a rod of the straight with a hook.) It hopeless Figaoo (Chel was watched,as Figaoo using a tail with straight without fish gone.) There isn't a fish left. If the monster doesn't wake up soon. I'm afraid. We are done for.(Doepy back there saw the bunch of a tunas. If Monstro awoke was no sign of them or something begin to ready.) Clayton: Have we met? ( The tunas was swimming away as Monstro to attacked chase. Just then Robin hood saw a flooding a water with the tunas.) Good! Geppetto: Here they come! Tunas! Oh, food tuna fish! (The Prince John saw the tunas reaching jumped.) Food! We'll eat! Here's a big 1. {he throwing in the bucket. Pumbaa was back there saw Figaoo.} Keep them in there, Figaoo! (he slaping the tuna in the bucket. Pinocchio of many with the tunas was swimming are fasting.) Pinocchio: Hey! Wait a minute! Have you seen ( Basil saw Monstro chase the tunas crashing a rocks.) Monstro! ( Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy hiding in the organ.) Jiminy Cricket: (Yell) We to get out of here! { he using umbrella pulled a tail off the rock, as Pinocchio was free. Monstro smash a rock crushing.) Hades: Ooh! Chihuahua! ( Tod the red fox was running Gus Gus the mouse throw the corns.) Gus Gus: Oh! (the ape family was scattered to run .) Jiminy Crickey: Oh-ha-who! Come on. Pinoke. Don't wait for me. Geppetto: Never saw so many. (the water was waving of the shore splashing.) (Grunting and Laughing) Here's another 1! Enough for weeks Here's a big 1! (Grunt) Timon: Whoa! ( Pterano was horror to Figaoo sitting of the tuna's body and the tail pushing.) Geppetto: keep them in there, Figaoo! ( Without warning, the tuna using a tail slipiy a fin tangle spanking to Figaoo's face he trying and miss. The Beast he use a hands and open eyes saw Monstro was hugry those the tuna and Pinocchio they fasting swims to keep faster fasters again. Only the ostriches girls hearing a bubbles under water, the seagulls started flewin Pinocchio and the tunas are reach was move as Monstro snapping teeth and jump and splashing the water. Kala, Adult Simba, Bagheera, Ariel. Aladdin and Abu saw Jiminy using a umbrella to see Monstro's teeth.) Jiminy Cricket: Hey, blubber mouth, Open up! I got to get in here! Geppetto: Look like the last to them. (Pinocchio swim to grab the tuna's tail.) Here's a big 1! only a few left! ( Dawson saw Pinocchio flewing the bucket with a tunas.) We got to work fast! Pinocchio: Hey! Geppetto: Here's another 1! (Grunt Continues) Pinocchio: Hey, Father! Father! Geppetto: Don't bother me now, Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Pinocchio: Father! ( Buzzy, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy the vultures are smile.) Geppetto: Pinocchio, {he grab a tuna kissing.) my son! Pinocchio: Hey, Father, here I am. Geppetto: Huh? Oh, oh, yes! (The Prince Eric was smile) Pinocchio, my boy, I'm so happy to see you! (Figaoo to jump on his head.) Pinocchio : Me too. Father! (Mowgli was happy.) Geppetto: Oops! Pinocchio: Figaoo! Oh, Figaoo. (as Cogsworth and Lumpire so happy.) Cleo! Cleo. You're here too. Geppetto: Yes! We are together again! {Sneeze} Oh, you are soaking wet. (he carry on the barrel) Pinocchio: Yes, Father. Gepptto: you, you mustn't catch cold. Pinocchio: But I came to save you. Geppetto: 'Cause you know, you, you shouldn't have come down here. Pinocchio: But, father! Geppeto: But I'm awfully glad to see you. (Jafar seen of this he saw the donkey's ear.) Let me take your hat. Oh! Bernard: Oh my god! ( Cogsworth, Mrs.Potts and Lumpire was horrible .) Geppetto: Pinocchio! (The Footman he use the wig he spin around of circle he stairing to Pinocchio.) Pinocchio: What's a matter? Gepptto: Those ears! Rabbit: What? Pinocchio: Huh? Ears? Oh. these. Hah.(Louis Leonowens and Moosie in back there saw Pinocchio he pulling a tail.) Oh That's nothing. I got a tail too (Laughing) Hee-Yaa! Homer: (Gasp) Geppetto: Pinocchio! (Aduit Simba was horrible.) What's happened to you? (Maleficant's raven on the door he smiling.) Pinocchio: We'll I..I.. Aduit Simba: Het, it's Okay. Geppetto: Oh, never mind now. (Mufasa was smile to them.) Old Geppetto has his little Woodenhead. (The Beast smile.) Nothing else matters. Jiminy Cricket: I got to get in! My pal's in there! (Kala look down in horror.) Come on, you big moose! Open I tell ya.(Victor, SpongeBob and Patrick was hearing the seagulls squawkings.) Hey! cut it out! (Seagulls Squawking) Oh, boy. (he jump in the bottle he using umbrella before the seagulls catch him..) Beat it, you buzzards! Chief: Heh.(Camera switches with Monstro's swallow on the ship.) Geppetto: Get out? Oh, no, no, son. (Lucky Jack was thinking.) I've tried every way. Why, I, I even built a raft. Pinocchio: A raft? (Meg was thinking he up there.) That's it! (Drezilla and Anastaisa to back there.) Geppetto: Huh? (Nala was completely dumbfounded.) Pinocchio: We'll take the raft. And when the whale opens its mouth. Geppetto: No, no, no, no. Now listen son. ( Commander Rourkie, Pumbaa and Timon to listen.) He only open his mouth when he's eating. Mr.Burns: Go on. Geppetto: Then everything comes in. Adult Simba: What else to tell you? Geppetto: Nothing goes out. Pinocchio: Oh. Geppetto: It's hopeless, Pinocchio. Come. We make a nice fire and we cook some of the fish. Pinocchio: A fire! That's it! ( Viexy he's smile.) Geppetto: Yes. And then we'll all eat again.( Baloo has am idea in the bushes.) Pinocchio: A great big fire! (Boris the snow goose he using the dog bowl.) What a smoke? Geppetto: Smoke? Oh, yeah sure. A smoked fish will taste good. Pinocchio: Quick, some wood.( he grab a chair.) Geppetto: Pinocchio, not the chair! ( Zazu the king hornbill was flewing away as Pinocchio throw the chair banging the barrel.) Pinocchio: Hurry, Father. More wood! Geppetto: Oh, what we will sit on if we. Pinocchio: We won't need it. We're getting out! (he throw the landern breaking as a fire burning a barrel.) Geppetto: Getting out? But how? ( Lucifer was awaking.) Pinocchio: We'll make him sneeze! (he using a hat.) Geppetto: Make him sneeze? Ohh, that will make him mad.(Hercules, Miguel and Tuilo he up here in Monstro's blow hole.) Scar: Ooh goody.(Suddenly Little John and Skippy was up there a smoke under a blowhole as a seagulls flewing away as Monstro awoke sniffing.) (Sniffing) Tarzan: What was that? (Zazu, and Young Simba and Nala was scary at Monstro's mouth with the smorks.) Milo James Thatch: Fire. (Boris he using his head to very loud.) Monstro; (Sneeze) Terk: (Whispering) Run. (Flouder he jumped down the water.) Jiminy Cricket: Well,it's about time! (Happy and Doc begin to run the White Rabbit was hid with Alice's leg at the garden as Cogsworth hiding under rug, Dumbo using ears to scare.) Geppetto: It won't work! Pinocchio: Hurry, Father! Climb aboard! Geppetto: We'll never get by those teeth! Pinocchio: Yes, he will! Jiminy Crickey: Hey, which way you going? Wait for me! Pinocchio: Hang on! Here we go! (Mike he holding a hermet Monsters inc's hat.) Monstro: ACHOOOOOOL! (The crows cover ears on the tree branch as Shere Khan he using ear was very loud. Kayley meanwhile holding a basket in the henhouse her eyes down saw Jiminy a rolling bottle with umbrella.) Jiminy Cricket: Gesundhelt.(Tantor, Shang-yu, Copper, Mufasa, Pterano, Tigger, Cody, Mrs. Bristby, Penny, Dr. Fraclier, Jane, Hades, Miguel and Tulio was hearing Monstro's sneezing.) Geppetto: We're going back! Pinocchio: No, make it! Faster! Faster! (Sneezing Continues) Geppetto: It's no use! We're done for! Monstro: ACHOOL! (Bashful, Happy, doepy, and Doc was wind blowing.) Pinocchio: We made it! (Dawson saw Monstro was get mad shaking his head he off a smoke.) (Moaning and Growling) SpongeBob: Step on it, Patrick! (Monstro was trying escape to Pinocchio and Geppetto with a raft.) Geppetto: I told you he'd be furious! (before Monstro he swim and jumped under water to faster of more.) Geppetto; He's gone! Pinocchio: Where did he go! Geppetto: Look out! (Gaston saw Monstro pushed Pinocchio and Geppetto.) Hang on! Captain Pete: Ouch. (Monstro was turn around of the body and chasing to Gepptto and Pinocchio on the raft.) Pinocchio: He's coming back! Hurry! Geppeeto: He's trying to kill us! Paddle son! (a sea water moving a waved to hanging on the raft.) Maggie, Mrs.Calloway and Grace: Aaah! (Monstro started to splash again.) Pinocchio: Let's go back! (without warning Monstro he started splashing water.) Geppetto: Look out!(He using a tail.) Jump! (Crash) Homer: Duh! Phil: Holy Hera. (he destroyed a raft.) Pinocchio: Father! Father! (King Hubert saw Geppetto he holding a raft.) Oh, Father! Geppetto: Pinocchio, swim of shore. Swim of shore.(Horace and Jasper saw Monstro was attacked to them, Pinoccho to rescue to his father.) Pinocchio: Hang on, Father! Geppetto: Pinocchio, swim yourself. (Jock, Trusty, Wendy, and Wart a bird begins to behind Monstro are faster. Kerchak are Pinocchio was doomed to the whale he found of the shore he grab his father before Monstro of attacked.) Flounder: Oh no! (Monstro he faster again.) Sulley and Mike: (Yelling) Farm Animals: Aaaah! (Daisy and Donald Duck saw Pinocchio to grab his father of swim.) Ryan: Incoming! (Marty the zebra, Fruo Fruo the horse and the Queen Heart are doomed, as Monstro jumped.) Pain and Panic; oh, my god! (the Horned King's hedged men to run of fear out The Horned King's castle, Scar he saw Monstro's mouth and one of the push rocks crashing.) Spongebob and Patrick: (Both Screaming) Mushu: Aaah! Crickee: (Squeaking) Vultures: Yaaaah! (Pterano, Lady Maid Marylin ,Lady Kluck, Lady the spaniel, Hograth Hugghes, Kuzco,and Esmeralda saw Geppetto, Figaoo and Cleo on the beach to the shore .) Kayley: (he smile) Great! Charlotte' Lottie' La Bouff: What happened. Geppetto: Pinocchio, save yourself, don't mind me, son. (Meg smile again to saw Figaoo.) Save yourself Pinocchio. Mr. Dibbins the turkey : You? (he saw Jiminy off the bottle.) Jiminy Cricket: Pinocchio! (Selbastan and Flounder are save.) Oh, Pinocchio! Pinocchi--(Gasp) Copper: Oh no! No! (Pinocchio is dead in the water.)